


Christmas Love

by zephyrsoul



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Character, ftm character, trans shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji's Christmas didn't start out well, can Kaworu turn it around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Love

Christmas was a simple affair for the Ikari family. Three presents next to a small potted plant with a bit of tinsel that was supposed to pass for a Christmas tree. 

‘To Father, From Shinji’

‘To Rei, From Father’

‘To Yui, Love Gendo’

Shinji woke up and started to make breakfast, not even realising the day was upon him. It wasn't until he noticed that two of the presents under the ‘tree’ were missing. His father had to work today so he must have opened his before he’d left, and taken Yui’s with him to drop it off at her grave.   
  


Shinji sighed softly as he looked at the present to him with the name he despised. There was a pink bow on it and Shinji was sure Gendo had only put effort into the gift to try and remind him that he was biologically female. Not that he could forget. 

He picked it up, it was light. He started to open it, grimacing at the pink fabric that was making its way into the light. A dress. A cute frilly dress. He put it down where the present had been and gave a sigh. He sat down and started to eat his breakfast, in a bad mood that he didn't expect to disappear soon.   
  


He was wrong. His phone buzzed and lit up and he actually gave a smile at what he saw on the screen. Answering the call, he greeted with a soft ‘Hello’. 

“Merry Christmas, Shinji.” 

“M-Merry Christmas, Kaworu…!”

A soft laugh was heard over the line, a happy sound. 

“Do you have plans today? I know your father works, but I thought maybe you'd have planned something on your own.” 

“No, I'm free… Did you want to do something?”

“Well, I need to give you your presents.” 

Shinji stiffened slightly at that, not at the idea of the presents themselves but at the idea of Kaworu giving him presents. “O-oh, you didn't need to get me anything…!”

“I wanted to. Can I come over?” His ever present smile could be heard in his sweet voice. 

“Of course! I'm free all day!” 

“Then I’ll come around soon. See you then, Shinji.”  
  


The call ended and Shinji was left feeling excited and nervous. He quickly finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. He made a rush to get changed out of his pyjamas and clean up a little, before getting his present for Kaworu ready. 

He was waiting for a little bit before he heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it. Kaworu was behind it, smiling, with his arms full of wrapped gifts. Shinji went red at the sight. 

“H-how many.. Kaworu, you really didn't have to…!” He exclaimed, standing aside to let him in. 

“Of course I didn't. But I wanted to. I wanted to get you the perfect present but I couldn't decide if I should get you something you'd need or something you'd want. So.. I tried my best to get both.” He set the gifts down on the table and looked them over for a moment before holding one out to Shinji. 

He took it numbly with mumbled thanks and started to open it. Inside were three new binders, one black, one white, one nude. His eyes widened and he gazed up at Kaworu. 

“I noticed your current one was getting old and sometimes you could notice it so I got you all three colours.” He explained before holding out the next one.

Putting the binders down, Shinji took it and unwrapped it too, going bright red at what was inside. A… A penis…? Why would Kaworu get this? 

“I should have explained that before you saw it, I suppose.” The albino boy laughed sheepishly before continuing. “It's a pack, a fake penis that you put in your underwear so it looks and feels like you have a real one. I got you some special underwear for it too.” He said, gesturing to another package. 

Shinji was already starting to get teary. “K-Kaworu I… T-thank you… Thank you so much..”

“It's my absolute pleasure.” Was the honest response and he gave him the last gift, leaving the underwear to be unwrapped later. This was a bunch of books, all different genres and themes. Shinji decided that this was the ‘want’ present, next to the ‘need’ presents he’d just been given. He didn't say anything, but put everything down and hugged Kaworu tightly, crying softly into his shoulder. He began to mutter ‘thank you’ over and over again. 

Kaworu held him, telling him that it was okay as he stroked his back, his lips still pulled into a smile. It was a little while until Shinji could compose himself enough to pull away. He looked down nervously before taking Kaworu’s gift and holding it out to him. 

“I-I made this myself for you but… If you don't like it then I'll get you something else!” He wouldn't look up, but if he had, he would have seen how touched Kaworu looked at the thought of a handmade gift. Beneath the wrapping paper was a wool scarf, soft and light purple. Kaworu ran his hands up and down it happily. “It's wonderful, Shinji, thank you.”

“W-well, you don't like your neck being touched so I thought it might be sensitive to cold to, s-so I.. So I… Knitted that.”

“Merry Christmas, Shinji. I love it. I love _you_.”

“I… Love you too. Merry Christmas, Kaworu.”


End file.
